


Every Star in the Sky

by HeartsandThumbs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Healthy Relationships, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sleepy Dean Winchester, Winged Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 21:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartsandThumbs/pseuds/HeartsandThumbs
Summary: Short and sappy canon-compliant Destiel cuddles and reassurance just in time for Valentine's Day.





	Every Star in the Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waywarded](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywarded/gifts).



> Dedicated to: Heli, Dream and Kate with love.
> 
> Inspired by the fic: ["Entwining Your Broken Parts With My Love" by Waywarded](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17240762)  
> And also a little bit of Finnish. 
> 
>  
> 
> Comments, as always, are love.

* * *

* * *

 

Dean is alive in these soft and subtle moments. Castiel’s eyes are closed- his body relaxed, chest rising and falling. His wings exposed, out and twitching gently in what Dean wishes are beautiful dreams, full of colorful worlds, and happy moments that he can only hope that he’s a part of.

He could fall asleep, here, surrounded by warmth, and more importantly by love, in a space that he’s come to accept as home- unsure whether that’s because he’s got his own room with his own things and his own bed, or if it’s more to do with the sleeping beauty beside him. He thinks it’s a little bit of both.

His mind buzzes with a thousand thoughts as he fights sleep, wanting to stay in the moments where Cas is here, and Cas is with him, because to him, they are better than empty dreams.

His world’s always been so dark, so painstakingly difficult to march on like a soldier towards the light. And then Cas blinded him: this shining brightness that never let the darkness creep too deeply or too close. It’s evident in the way that even though Cas is resting, his arms are still tightly around Dean, cherishing his loved one, and protecting him much in the same way Dean would do for him.

He can’t help but to reach out, lightly touching soft feathers- some whole, and some broken, but equally beautiful. There’s not a part of the angel without its own beauty- in every way he has risen, and in every way he is fallen.

He feels the feathers jerk a bit beneath him, and he murmurs into Cas’ neck, “It’s alright, you’re safe. You’re loved, I’ve got you…”

Cas’ grip on him tightens, dragging him closer until the warmth of their bodies beneath the covers are touching, and Cas presses a gentle kiss to Dean’s temple, his breaths still heavy and groggy.

“Morning, sunshine,” Dean murmurs, his face still buried in Cas’ neck, heat from his breath gathering there. It’s far from morning. The room is black, and all is still.

“There is no sun, Dean,” Cas fumbles, pulling back so he can get a good look at Dean, “It’s 4:00 AM, and the sun won’t rise until nearly seven. Are you having trouble sleeping?”

His blue eyes look worried, and Dean can’t for the life of him understand what the hell he’s done to warrant that look and everything good intention behind it.

“Okay, well, then, good morning, _moon_ ,” he teases, knowing it’ll drive Castiel’s practical mind crazy. His lips crease in a small smile, and a breathy laugh.

Cas squints his eyes, like he’s trying to figure out the reference and coming short.

And it’s late, and Dean’s honestly falling asleep more and more by the minute as his fingers continue to trace Castiel’s feathers, and he notices small goosebumps have formed on the angel’s arms. It’s late, and his filter and walls are in standby and sleep mode, respectively.

And he knows Cas is silently questioning what he means.

“Just. It can’t be dark when you’re around, you know?” Dean whispers softly, “It’s like you’re there, and there’s just...all this light. All this light that I don’t deserve. But you...you give it to me anyway. Like the moon at night.”

“You deserve good things, Dean,” Castiel says gently, reaching his hand up to run his fingers through Dean’s hair. Normally he’d be fighting instincts that told him ‘too much, you’re opening up too much, you’re too vulnerable’. But, Cas is trusting him with his wings, so the least he can do is show that same level of trust.

And anyway, Cas’ touch gives him nothing but peace, and he can’t help but lean his head against Cas’ hand, his restless heart settling in comfort.

“You really don’t see it, do you?” Castiel asks, and his voice is hushed, but it almost sounds surprised, like Dean’s humanity has surprised him all over again.

And at this point, Dean’s half asleep, his eyes falling closed, as Castiel’s hands in his hair reaffirm, ‘ _I’m here, you’re here, this is okay, this is us, this is safety, and home_ ’. “See what?” It’s half a yawn, and half sleepy mumbles.

“It makes me very happy, Dean, to be your moon, or your sun. But you are light, you are good, for me, as much as for you, as much as I am for you.” It’s soft, and Dean’s having trouble focusing. And he has a tendency to shut out praise anyway.

His eyes flutter open, and closed again, and he’s almost positive that Castiel is counting his freckles again. He blushes, and burrows himself into Castiel’s chest to hide it.

“Dean,” Castiel whispers, his lips pressing a soft kiss to his hair, “You are every star in the sky. Every single one.”


End file.
